


A Brother's Bond

by HellHound17



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound17/pseuds/HellHound17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael intends to get Donatello to sleep, but things don't exactly work out. Short SAINW one shot. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Bond

Have another SAINW one-shot!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any way, shape or form.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Donatello gazed blankly at the Shell Cycle he was working on.

He wanted to sleep, shell, he wanted to sleep, but he was terrified of the nightmares and memories of the future he had been sent to.

He felt his eyes drooping and shook his head to wake himself up.

He was practically forcing insomnia on himself, but at the moment, he didn't care; there was no way in hell he was going to leave his brothers and father.

Suddenly, he grabbed a nearby garbage can and emptied his stomach of water and saltine crackers.

He knelt on his arms and knees, memories stabbing at him.

Raphael walked into the garage, intent on getting Donatello to go to bed, but when he found the brainy turtle, Don was nearly hyperventilating.

"Donnie?" he asked worriedly.

Donatello's head snapped up and he attacked Raph with a ferocity that Raph had never seen come from Don.

"Whoa! Donnie! Stop!" he cried.

"You won't take my brothers! You won't take me!" Don shouted.

At those words, Raph understood.

He got around Don as Leonardo and Michelangelo came running into the garage. Grabbing his brother from behind, he threw a punch at Don's jaw. Immediately, his immediate younger brother went limp, spiraling into unconsciousness from the force of the punch as well as the lack of sleep.

"What happened?" Leo demanded.

"I was gonna get Donnie to go to bed and when I said his name, he attacked me. I think he thought I was the Shredder or something from the time he was sent to," Raph said as he scooped Don up bridal style and led the way to Don's room.

As he was being put into the bed, Don's eyes fluttered open and he mumbled, "Raphie?"

Seeing that he was fighting to stay away, Raph murmured soothingly, "Shh. Just sleep, Donnie."

"S'rry f'r 'tacking," the brainy turtle barely managed to mumble as he slipped back into sleep, Raph stroking the side of his brother's face.

"Do you think he'll be okay," Mikey asked worriedly as he sat on the edge of his immediate older brother's bed.

"As long as we help him realize we won't let him disappear, he will be," Leo said, placing a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey nodded and all three stayed in the room, silently easing their slumbering brother's mind subconsciously.

No one was going to take Donatello from them and their father.

And if they tried...

They would live the rest of their life/lives regretting it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Hope you like it!


End file.
